Kaposi's sarcoma herpesvirus (KSHV) is the most recently identified tumorigenic herpesvirus infecting man. KSHV is the etiologic agent of Kaposi's sarcoma (KS), primary effusion lymphoma and multicentric Castleman's disease. KS is a multifocal tumor observed in elderly Mediterranean men, the immunocompromised and untreated HIV-infected individuals. It is the most frequent tumor of HIV-infected individuals and is the leading human cancer in sub- Saharan African countries. This 16th International Workshop on KSHV and Related Agents is an annual meeting for research scientists from around the world studying all aspects of the biology of KSHV and related agents. The objective of this meeting is that scientists will share their recent findings, network and collaborate. Contributions to the meeting from groups working on related gammaherpesviruses are also expected. These viruses include others infecting humans (Epstein Barr virus) and those infecting animals, such as murine herpesvirus- 68, rhesus rhadinovirus and herpesvirus saimiri. The meeting will run for four days and will cover aspects such as clinical settings, epidemiology, pathology, treatment/Intervention, molecular biology, molecular mechanisms of tumorigenesis, and immune evasion. This conference grant application requests funds to reduce the travel and registration costs to US pre-and post- doctoral trainees in viral oncology. Delegates: The scientific program advisory committee consists of three members of local organizing committee and 19 other members. Five of the members are from abroad (Europe/China), and six of them are women. The entire committee represents diverse scientific expertise, geographic location and institutional affiliations. It is also predicted that there will be a diverse group of participants/delegates in attendance, as determined by attendance at the previous meeting in from 1999-2012. In addition to USA delegates, participants are anticipated from the United Kingdom, Canada, China, Finland, France, Germany, Italy, Israel, Mexico, Scandinavia and South America. Meeting location and dates: The meeting will be held on June 30-July 3, 2013 at the Fiesta Americana Hotel, Puerto Vallarta, Mexico.